Austin Montgomery
Hey, I'm Austin Montgomery and this is my third year here at Hollywood Arts being a junior! I am an actor and I do a little painting on the side. Check out my TheSlap Profile here! Appearance *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Brown I have light brown hair with brown eyes. I have hair that is longer than some boy's but much shorter than my friend Beck's - definitely. I also hae slightly tanned skin in the summer and fall. My clothing choices are usually just plain T-Shirts and jeans with jackets some times. Nothing special or major. Family Dillon Montgomery Dillon is my dad and also the source of my middle name if you haven't noticed. He and my mom divorced about twelve years ago and dad still has yet to remarry. He's currently dating people, but he's said before that he's not looking for a lasting relationship. At the moment, he's dating a woman called Eliza Graham and they've been dating for about a year now - the longest relationship he's had since mom. Anyways, my dad works at a Italian restaurant cooking food since he loves to cook. Tanya Montgomery Tanya is my big sis and she's nineteen years old right now. She has a boyfriend named Riley and they've been dating for three years now - and Riley's hinted to me that he's planning on asking her to marry him soon. Tanya is super nice and friendly and really smart. She graduated her high school with an advanced diploma and is attending UCLA. Tanya still lives with dad and I though. Lydia Montgomery Shanks Lydia is my mom and she walked out on my dad, me, and my older sister twelve years ago because she was having a relationship with another man and she was tired of dad. I haven't talked to her face-to-face in three years and I'm perfectly fine with that. Another thing is this guy she was cheating on dad with ended up leaving her to live on the streets because he stole her money. She then met another guy named James Shanks and they started dating and they soon married. At the moment, mom lives somewhere in New Mexico with this James guy. James Shanks James is my step-dad and he's an okay guy. He's funny and nice and rich - so he helps pay the bills for my dad. I talk to him once in a while and I last saw him about a year ago since he visits the family more than mom does. Macey Shanks Macey is my little half-sister who I've only talked to once or twice. She's three years old at the moment and from the pictures James has sent, she's really adorable and cute. Other than that, I know nothing else about her. History When my parents were both seventeen, my mom got pregnant with my big sister Tanya and they ended up getting married so they could raise her together. After two years, my mom gave birth to me. Then, only a year later, Dad caught Mom sleeping - if you know what I mean - with a guy named Jessie. Dad freaked out of course and kicked Mom out of the house and she left immediately and happily. Of course, Jessie ended up scamming mom by stealing her money and leaving her to live on the streets alone. Dad didn't care when she came crawling back home asking for us to help her. He just told her to get lost and slammed the door in her face - literally. Mom gave up and stopped talking to us and found a nice guy named James Shanks and married him and they had a daughter named Macey together. At the moment, Dad, Tanya, and I all live in a three bedroom apartment with a kitchen and living area. It's a nice place, but really small. I'm fine with it though since Tanya told me she'll be moving out soon and I can have her bedroom to put my paintings in. Also, in eighth grade, I asked Dad if I could go to Hollywood Arts since I've already wanted to be an actor and he said of course. I auditioned and I made it in! We couldn't afford it when we saw the price of the school, so Dad called Mom and James and told them that they needed to help pay for my way in to HA. Mom said no, but James ignored her and payed a lot of money to help me live my dreams - which is the main reason I like him. So now I'm here at Hollywood Arts for my third year! Personality I'm a really calm, laid back guy. The main reason I'm like this though is because of nature and painting. As a kid, I always loved to just lay in the grass and stare up at the sky and think about life. Then I started painting what I dreamed of and what I saw. This just made me super easy-going. Relationships Tori Vega Tori seems like a nice girl, but she's not the type of person I'll usually hang out with. Beck Oliver Beck and I met in our acting class Freshman year and became friends. We're both laidback and calm - usually - so we got along really well. We've been great friends ever since. Jade West Jade is Beck's ex-girlfriend and I used to hang out with her once in a while. She's too mean and rude at times, but she's okay. We're just friends - not best friends, close friends, or anything else. Cat Valentine Cat is a sweet little redhaired girl and she's extremely funny. I once got her candy for Christmas... biggest mistake ever. Haha. She's adorable and she's definitely one of my good friends. Andre Harris Andre and I met through Beck and we became good friends. He's a great guy and I'm glad we met each other. Robbie Shapiro Robbie is a nerdy boy, but I still talk to him once in a while. He's a nice guy, but can be extremely rude sometimes. Trina Vega Trina is too wild for my taste. She's always being crazy and silly and she's just everywhere. Sure, it's kind of like Cat, but she's different. She can really get on my nerves - especially when she'll flirt with me once in a while. Other Characters Denise Wilson Denise is my loveable little friend. She's like a little sister to me. She can be hilarious and fun to hang out with, but a little annoying at times when she talks about her insane obsessions. Jasmine Wilson Jasmine and I met through Denise since Jasmine is her older sister. Jasmine is hilarious and adorable. She's also like my little sister. I guess the two Wilson sisters are my sisters, huh? Haha. Emma Lewis Emma is a sweet girl I met and have hung out with before. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:1995 Births Category:Left HA